Gamma-Hydroxybutansäure
by TotenmonD
Summary: Loki hat sich freiwillig den Avengers gestellt und verhaften lassen, seither sitzt er im Stark Tower in Haft. Das gibt Tony die Möglichkeit ein wachsendes, ungesundes Verlangen für die Silberzunge zu entwickeln. Ehe der Milliardär sich versieht, blickt er in seine eigenen dunklen Abgründe und findet dort Dinge, die ihn sich selbst nicht mehr wiedererkennen lassen. [Dark Frostiron]


_Autor:_ TotenmonD  
_Titel:_ Gamma-Hydroxybutansäure  
_Genres:_ Angst/Schmerz / Dark  
_Pairings:_ Yaoi! Loki x Tony (FrostIron) / angedeutet: Loki x Thor

_Rating_: M+/R (Slash)

_Inhalt:_ Loki hat sich freiwillig den Avengers gestellt und verhaften lassen, seither sitzt er im Stark Tower in Haft. Das gibt Tony die Möglichkeit ein wachsendes, ungesundes Verlangen für die Silberzunge zu entwickeln. Doch weil sämtliche Annäherungsversuche fehlschlagen, greift der Milliardär zu drastischeren Mitteln: eine Droge im Essen soll helfen, den Gott des Unheils endlich gefügig zu machen.

**Das ist keine süße, romantische, kleine Geschichte, liebe Leser.  
Ich habe mich auf eine versteckte, sehr dunkle Seite von Tony Stark gestürzt und sie entfesselt, wer also mit einem zwielichtigen, moralisch sehr fragwürdigen Iron Man ein Problem hat, dem rate ich von dieser Geschichte ab.**

**Story-Warnungen: Vergewaltigung, Drogenmissbrauch, menschliche Abgründe**

_Alle Charaktere sind Eigentum des Marvel-Universums, mir gehört nur die kranke Geschichte drum herum; mit der Geschichte verdiene ich nicht, reiner sadistischer Eigennutz_

Trivialinfo:  
Gamma-Hydroxybutansäure, auch Gamma-Hydroxybuttersäure oder „Liquid Ecstasy" genannt, ist ein Entaktogen, das auch als Schlafmittel und in Form von K.O.-Tropfen eingesetzt wird. In geringerer Dosis wirkt es auf die Sinneswahrnehmung ein, kann entspannend, aber auch anregend und sexuell stimulierend wirken. In höheren Dosen wirkt es als starkes Schlafmittel, bis hin zu komatösen Zuständen und kann bei Überdosis zum Tod durch Atemstillstand führen.

Ich widme diese Geschichte meinem lieben Beta-Schützling leckomio1 vom deutschen fanfiktion . de , nachdem sie mir verraten hat, dass sie dieses Pairing mag.

* * *

†  
**»Jeder Mensch hat den Teufel in sich. Und kann nicht ruhen, solange er ihn nicht gefunden hat.«**  
– Zitat aus "The Crow – Die Krähe"; in stillem Gedenken an Brandon Lee –

†

Tony konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass _er_ hier war. Schon als sie sich das erste Mal gegenüber gestanden hatten, hatte er immer ein kribbelndes Gefühl im ganzen Leib, wenn sich ihre Blicke kreuzten. Genauso, wie er sich jetzt geradezu dazu zwingen musste, nicht ständig vor seiner Zelle herum zu lungern.

Es war inzwischen etwa vier Wochen her, dass Loki sich den _Avengers_ zur Überraschung Aller ergeben und sich hatte festnehmen lassen. Seither war er eingesperrt in einem permanent überwachten Hochsicherheitsraum im _Stark Tower_ und verbrachte die meiste Zeit damit wortlos und in sich gekehrt durch das Fenster in das Nichts zu starren. Warum er das getan hatte, darüber konnte man nur spekulieren. Ohne Gegenwehr, ohne Erklärung und scheinbar völlig gleichgültig hatte sich der Gott von den S.H.I.E.L.D-Truppen abführen lassen. Niemand konnte das so recht nachvollziehen, zumal der schwarzhaarige Magier bis zum heutigen Tag beharrlich zu seinem Motiv geschwiegen hatte. Alle hatten sie gedacht, Loki würde etwas planen, würde versuchen sie zu infiltrieren und waren entsprechend wachsam gewesen. Doch die Tage verstrichen, wurden zu Wochen und noch immer suchte er weder Kontakt, noch unternahm er Flucht- oder Sabotageversuche, noch war irgendwas auf der Welt geschehen, das die Aufmerksamkeit der Organisation erregt hätte. Allmählich wurde der verschwiegene Gefangene so zu einem unwichtigen Hintergedanken. Keine Gefahr mehr, nur noch ein verschmähtes Übel, das man weg gesperrt hatte. Man fing an sich mit dem befremdlichen Gedanken anzufreunden, dass Loki offenbar wirklich aufgegeben hatte. Es vielleicht leid geworden war vor ganz Midgard und den _Avengers_ zu fliehen, während Jeder sein Gesicht kannte und es keinen Ort mehr gab, an den er hätte gehen können. So gewöhnte sich das Superhelden-Team langsam aber sicher an ihren neuen »Mitbewohner«, auch wenn sie ihre Sicherheitsmaßnahmen zu keinem Zeitpunkt schleifen ließen, doch sie ließen es sein, sich länger das Hirn über das Warum des Ganzen zu zermartern.

Clint und Natasha waren in der Zwischenzeit zu S.H.I.E.L.D zurückgekehrt und gingen ihren Pflichten nach und auch Bruce Banner hatte sich kurz nach der erfolgreich bestrittenen Schlacht gegen die Chitauri abgemeldet. Nur der Captain und Thor hatten beide keine Aufgaben, zu denen sie zurückkehren konnten, geschweige denn einen eigenen Wohnsitz, darum nahmen sie Tonys Angebot, fürs Erste im _Stark Tower_ zu bleiben, dankend an. So konnten sie beide auch noch auf den Gott des Unheils ein wachsames Auge werfen, denn nicht nur S.H.I.E.L.D war skeptisch gewesen Loki allein in Starks Obhut zu lassen, nachdem Thor darauf bestanden hatte seinen Bruder hier zu behalten und ihn nicht an S.H.I.E.L.D selbst zu übergeben. Der Donnergott hatte zu seinem Motiv geschwiegen, aber alle Anderen hatten vermutet, dass er bei der Organisation um Lokis Sicherheit fürchtete. (Auch wenn es ihnen nachwievor schwer fiel zu verstehen, wie der blonde Hüne noch immer so beharrt auf das Wohl seines Bruders sein konnte, nach allem, was vorgefallen war.)

Wahrscheinlich hatte er Recht mit seiner Sorge. Nachdem, was der gefallene Gott alles angerichtet hatte, von dem _Tesseract_ und den Chitauri so viel wusste wie kein Anderer und obendrein auch noch durch seine Magie ein interessantes Subjekt war, hätte es sich S.H.I.E.L.D sicher nicht nehmen lassen aus Loki ein paar Informationen »heraus zu kitzeln« oder an ihm herum zu experimentieren.

Darum behielten sie ihn zähneknirschend hier und nachdem die Wochen verstrichen und von Loki keine Gefahr mehr auszugehen schien, hielt rasch wieder Normalität Einzug.

Und allen voran Tony war mittlerweile so ziemlich der Letzte der _Avengers_, der sich noch darum kümmerte, warum Loki hier war und ob er wirklich aufgegeben hatte. Doch es hatte ganz andere Gründe als beim Rest des Teams. Er hätte es sich nämlich nicht schöner wünschen können als den Schwarzhaarigen in seinem Tower seinen Gefangenen nennen zu können, denn ihn zog mehr als der bloße Wissensdurst nach Lokis Motiven zu dem gefallenen Prinzen. Viel mehr als der Rest der Superhelden-Gruppe es sich hätte vorstellen können.

Seit ihrer allerersten schicksalshaften und zumindest für ihn sehr gefährlichen Begegnung, konnte Stark eine wachsende Faszination für den Gott des Unheils nicht mehr leugnen. Noch immer rief die Erinnerung an dieses Zusammentreffen eigenartige, doch nicht unangenehme Schauer in ihm hervor und hatte sich mehr und mehr als stille, unausgesprochene Sehnsucht in sein Herz gefressen. Selbst seine Wut darüber, dass Loki ihn dabei beinahe umgebracht hätte durch einen gratis Freiflug, war längst vergessen und zurückgeblieben war nur das unbeschreibliche Gefühl Lokis kalte, aber erstaunlich zarte Hand an seiner Kehle zu spüren, das blasse Gesicht ganz nah an seinem eigenen, ehe der Gott Tony mühelos durch das Fenster geworfen hatte als sei er ein Stofftier.

Immer wieder hatte der Playboy sich dabei erwischt, wie er an diesen Moment zurückdachte und phantasierte, was noch hätte passieren können, hätte Loki sich stattdessen dazu entschieden seine Fensterscheiben ganz zu lassen.

Doch selbst, wenn seine Hand anschließend in seinem Schoß verschwunden war und er sich selbst verwöhnt hatte, blieb die Lust. Die Begierde. Und wuchs wie ein Tumor.

Ehe der Milliardär es bemerkt hatte, hatte sich so ein regelrecht hungerndes Verlangen nach dem Magier manifestiert. Und ihn jetzt so greifbar im eigenen Zuhause zu haben, hatte alles nur schlimmer gemacht. Das blasse, edle Gesicht, umrahmt von rabenschwarzem, seidigem Haar, die bleichen, schmalen Lippen und vor allem seine samtige Stimme, wenn er sich manchmal mit fremdartigen Melodien ferner Welten in den Schlaf summte, hatte den Erfinder immer abhängiger von seinen Gedanken gemacht je länger sich Loki nun schon in seinen Vier Wänden aufhielt. Als würde seine Magie, obwohl sie gebannt oder zumindest unterdrückt war, durch jede Ritze seiner Zelle heraus- und in Tonys Körper eindringen, um Chaos zu stiften wie sie es perfekt beherrschte. Selbst eingesperrt und entwaffnet war Loki noch unheimlich. Und doch konnte und wollte sich der Playboy diesem Zauber nicht entziehen, stattdessen dürstete er nach mehr.

Von Anfang an hatte er dem Prinzen daher persönlich die Mahlzeiten gebracht, suchte Gespräche, suchte den steten Kontakt mit Lokis smaragdgrünen, durchdringenden Augen und konnte doch nicht genug kriegen. Zumal der Gott weder viel sprach seit seiner Inhaftierung, noch Interesse an sozialen Kontakten zu haben schien. Derjenige, der wohl nachwievor das Meiste aus ihm heraus bekam, war sein Bruder Thor. Und mittlerweile ging dieser dem Genie gegen den Strich wie ein blutsaugendes Insekt des nachts in seinem Schlafzimmer.

Dieser Möchtegern-unschuldige Scheinheilige!

War Thor nicht überhaupt erst der Grund dafür gewesen, dass Loki auf die Seite des Bösen fiel? War sein großkotziger Bruder nicht der Auslöser gewesen für Lokis Wahnsinn? Warum also war der selbstgefällige Donnergott dann nachwievor derjenige, den der Schwarzharrige am ehesten an sich heran ließ?

Warum Thor und nicht _ihn? _Er war es immerhin, der ihm hier eine einigermaßen komfortable Gefangenschaft bot und sich persönlich um sein Wohl kümmerte. Doch fast immer, wenn er Lokis Nähe suchte, tat der Magier nichts als schweigend, mit dem Rücken zur Tür, am Fenster zu stehen und ihm vielleicht nicht einmal zuzuhören, egal wie inbrünstig er versuchte Gespräche zu beginnen. Und Tony war sich sicher, dass es nicht daran liegen konnte, dass er ein langweiliger Mensch war. Er hatte wohl von allen noch am meisten mit dem Demigott gemeinsam: Hochintelligent, verboten gut aussehend, beide ganz den Naturwissenschaften verschrieben (Thor hatte erzählt, Loki hätte sich seit frühester Kindheit intensiv mit Alchemie und anderen Künsten befasst) und tief gezeichnet von ihren Vaterkomplexen. Wer hätte den Prinzen also besser verstehen können als er? Und doch trafen seine zahllosen Versuche immerzu auf taube Ohren.

Darüber nachdenkend, konnte der Playboy nicht anders, als die Faust wütend auf die Küchenzeile zu schlagen, auf dass die verbliebenen Eiswürfel in dem geleerten Whiskey-Glas vor ihm klirrten. Er hatte so sehr gehofft Loki in seiner Gefangenschaft näher zu kommen und stattdessen rannte er kontinuierlich gegen eine Wand.

Er hatte Interesse an dem widerspenstigen Laufeyson wie an keinem anderen Wesen zuvor, er hatte Gefallen gefunden an dem düsteren Schönling, _er wollte ihn_ – doch er war Luft für ihn und so langsam hatte Stark die Nase gestrichen voll.

Das war auch der Grund, weshalb er entschieden hatte, dass er dieses Spiel nun nach _seinen_ Regeln spielen wollte. Er hatte keine Lust mehr zu warten und sich umsonst zu bemühen.

Er verbot sich über die Konsequenzen dieses Gedanken zu sinnen, aber ... wenn Loki nicht wollte, _dann würde er ihn eben zwingen!_

Sorgfältig zerstieß Stark die unscheinbare Tablette in einem Mörser, ehe er das erhaltene, weiße Pulver in Lokis Wasserflasche kippte und gründlich umrührte, bis ihr Inhalt wieder kristallklar war.

Unsichtbar, geschmacklos, effektiv.

Es war vielleicht nicht sein üblicher Stil, Leute, hinter deren Arsch er her war, unter Drogen zu setzen um sie zu kriegen, aber er hatte es lange genug auf normalem Weg versucht und nun schlicht keine Lust mehr. Außerdem war Loki mehr als nur ein namenloses Gesicht für einen schnellen Spaß. Er war ... _eine Passion_ geworden, von der er nicht genug bekam.

Darüberhinaus: daran zu scheitern einen Gott auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, war wirklich keine Schande, aber Tony Stark war bekannt dafür Wege zu finden auch das scheinbar Unmögliche möglich zu machen. Er war ein verdammtes Genie!

Er würde den schönen Rebell kriegen und sei es auf diesem Weg!

Stolz war er darauf nicht, doch das Verlangen, das Zölibat, weil Loki alles war, was noch in seinen Gedanken herum spukte und ihm keine erleichternden Abenteuer in der nächtlichen Stadt mehr ermöglichte, hatte ihn soweit getrieben.

Der Gedanke an das, was er heute endlich bekommen würde, machte ihn halb verrückt vor Aufregung, während er die letzten Spuren des Betäubungsmittels auf seiner Küchenzeile verschwinden ließ und anschließend alle Bestandteile von Lokis Abendmahl auf dem Tablett verstaute.

Mit schwitzigen Fingerspitzen tippte er wenige Minuten später den Sicherheitscode in die Hochsicherheitsverriegelung der Tür zu Lokis Zimmer. Die automatische Überwachung – in Form von ununterbrochener Kameraobservation – hatte er zuvor deaktiviert. Was er vor hatte ging Niemanden etwas an. Er brauchte keine Zeugen ...

Als er eintrat, stand der schwarzhaarige Gott wie so oft, einer steinernen Statue gleich, an das Fenster gelehnt, als hätte er sich seit Stunden nicht vom Fleck bewegt. Und mehr als ein knappes „Danke." auf die Ankündigung das Abendessen gebracht zu haben, konnte der Milliardär auch heute zu seinem Unmut nicht von dem begehrten Wesen erwarten. Mit dem Unterschied, dass es ihm jetzt egal war. Er konnte sowieso nur noch an das denken, was er endlich tun würde – endlich tun konnte – wenn Loki erst von seiner Wasserflasche gekostet und das Sedativ zu wirken begonnen hätte. Ohne große Umschweife ließ Tony das Tablett daher wie üblich auf dem kleinen Tischchen bei Lokis schlichtem Bett stehen, verabschiedete sich knapp und ließ den Magier wieder allein.

Nachdem er jedoch die Tür verschlossen hatte, blieb er einige Augenblicke davor stehen und ein hinterhältiges Grinsen huschte über seine Lippen.

_,Ich habe zu danken, Loki.'_

* * *

_[Kurze Zeit später ...]_

Schwach wischte sich der Gott mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn, während er zusammen gesunken auf der Kante seines Bettes saß. Irgendwie fühlte er sich nicht gut. Ganz und gar nicht gut.

Vorhin erst hatte er sein Abendessen verzehrt, das ihm Stark wie jeden Tag höchst selbst herein gebracht hatte (er fragte sich, warum Iron Man sich eigentlich so eine Mühe machte) und hatte sich noch ganz in Ordnung für seine Umstände gefühlt. Doch auf einmal überkam ihn eine schreckliche Müdigkeit. Dabei hatte er viel und lang geschlafen am Tag zuvor. Warum waren seine Glieder plötzlich so schwer? Er fühlte sich, als könne er hier und jetzt sofort einschlafen. Egal wie sehr er sich die Augen rieb, wie oft er sich streckte und schüttelte, wie viele Schlucke von dem angenehm kalten Wasser er trank – es wurde nicht besser. Und was er nicht abschütteln konnte, dem musste er sich wohl oder übel beugen. Sein kollabierender Kreislauf zwang ihn dazu. Er fröstelte bereits leicht in dem schlichten tannengrünen T-Shirt und der schwarzen Jeans, die er am Leibe trug – furchtbar hässliche, minderwertige Midgardier-Kleidung und Loki hasste es, doch mehr hatte man ihm nicht gelassen.

Vielleicht war es nur wieder einer dieser Schwächeanfälle, die ihn regelmäßig plagten seit er hier war, mutmaßte er bei sich. Seit er _es _tragen musste.

_,Dieses verdammte Halsband!'_

Zum Schutz seiner »Freunde«hatte Thor, nach Lokis überraschender Aufgabe, persönlich bei Odin Hilfe erbeten, um den gefallenen Gott für die Gefangenschaft zu zähmen und der Allvater hatte ihm diese Hilfe in Form eines magischen Eisenrings mit auf den Weg gegeben, der perfekt um den schlanken Hals des Magiers passte. Dieses unansehnliche Halsband, das er seither trug und selbst nicht abnehmen konnte, blockierte Lokis komplette Magie. Machte ihn zwar nicht sterblich, aber genauso schwach wie die Menschen. Was nicht minder demütigend war.

Es war die Bedingung S.H.I.E. dafür gewesen, dass man ihn lediglich verhaftete und hier im _Stark Tower_ einsperrte, anstatt ihn zu töten oder schlimmer: zurück nach Asgard zu bringen. Widerwillig hatte Loki dem erniedrigenden Accessoire zustimmen müssen, das ihn seither schmückte und ihn sich elend fühlen ließ. Als würde er einen Grippevirus mit sich herumschleppen.

Natürlich hatte er versucht es loszuwerden, doch das Halsband war des Allvaters Werk und Lokis Kräfte hatten kein Stück weit ausgereicht, um sich des lästigen Schmucks zu entledigen oder seine Wirkung aufzuheben.

Es war so entwürdigend ...

Loki hatte geschworen nicht zu fliehen, als er sich gestellt hatte und abgeführt wurde, hatte sich S.H.I.E. Gericht gestellt, weder widersprochen noch protestiert noch Ansprüche gestellt. Hatte alles stumm und ergeben ertragen, doch niemand hatte auch nur einen Wimpernschlag lang daran gedacht, den Worten der Silberzunge zu trauen. Loki war nichts Anderes übrig geblieben als der Bedingung, seiner Kräfte beraubt zu werden, zuzustimmen, um seine ehrliche Absicht zu unterstreichen. Dass er sich seither permanent fühlen musste wie ein geprügelter Hund, kümmerte niemanden. Aber wenigstens sorgte Thor augenscheinlich dafür, dass keiner seinen schwächlichen Zustand auch noch ausnutzte, um sich persönlich für das Vergangene zu rächen. Es hätte nämlich genug Leute in der Organisation gegeben, die ihm gern das Gesicht deformiert hätten für seine Taten und ihre ganz persönlichen Verluste – Loki wusste das. Und selbst in den Augen der _Avengers _hatte der Magier gewisse Rachegelüste leuchten sehen. Allen voran in den Seelenspiegeln des Bogenschützen, dessen Verstandes Loki sich bemächtigt hatte. Am Ende hatte er seinem Bruder also auch noch dankbar sein müssen ...

Wie sehr er es doch hasste einerseits von Thor immer schon links liegen gelassen worden zu sein und andererseits sogar _jetzt noch_ dessen heuchlerische Fürsorge ertragen zu müssen!

Wie konnte der Odinson es mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren, Loki noch immer beschützen zu wollen, nach allem, was er ihm angetan hatte? _Wie?_

Mit Armen und Beinen schwer wie Blei, schlüpfte er mit letzten Kräften unter die dünne Bettdecke. Behielt seine verhöhnende Midgardier-Kleidung dabei an, was er stets zu tun pflegte, wenn er schlafen ging. Es schreckte ihn zutiefst, wie schwach er so plötzlich geworden war. Als er da lag und die Augen öffnete, um an die Zimmerdecke zu starren, wie er es oft tat, wenn ihn quälende Erinnerungen wach hielten, begann sich der ganze Raum zu drehen.

„Gnnn ... verdammt! Was ist ... bloß los mit mir ..."

Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein brüchiges Krächzen. Er kniff die Augen wieder zu und kontrollierte seine Temperatur mit zitternder Hand. Seine Stirn war kühl wie immer, nur leicht feucht, dennoch fühlte sein restlicher Körper sich an, als hätte er hohes Fieber bekommen. Ein leises Stöhnen floh über die blassen Lippen. _Schlaf_ ... er brauchte bestimmt nur Schlaf. Es lag sicher nur an dem verdammten Halsband, so redete er es sich einem Mantra gleich ein, um seine Sorgen zu ersticken. Es musste das Halsband sein! Es entzog ihm permanent Magie, die nun einmal den Großteil seiner Kraft ausmachte.

Loki war körperlich nie stark gewesen, trotz seines Jotunblutes. Schnell und grazil, ja – aber nicht grob und kräftig wie die Krieger Asgards es immer waren. Kein roher Berserker wie Thor. Seine Stärke war stets von Innen gekommen, von der Magie, die seine Haut hart wie Stein werden lassen konnte, um ihn zu schützen, Wunden schneller heilte, als so mancher Gegner sie ihm zufügen konnte und mit all den Jahren des Trainings zu einem siebten Sinn geworden war. Lokis wahres Auge in die Welt, das jede Bewegung, jede Energie, jedes Leben, materiell oder nicht, wahrnehmen konnte. Dieser Macht, dieser Lebensenergie hatten man ihn nun beraubt. Das Metall um seine Kehle fühlte sich nicht von ungefähr an, als würde es ihm das Blut aussaugen. Es stahl ihm in der Tat langsam aber stetig das Leben. Eine schwache, verwundbare, fleischliche Hülle zurück lassend. Und heute war es schlimmer als jemals zuvor.

_,Ich bin sicher bloß angeschlagen ... vielleicht brüte ich irgendeine Krankheit der Sterblichen aus ... daran wird es liegen ... das verdammte Halsband ist nur gerade etwas zu viel für meinen Körper ... ein bisschen Schlaf, dann komm ich schon wieder auf ... die Beine ...'_, sprach der Gott sich selbst in Gedanken zu und versuchte den eigenartigen Schwindel in seinen restlichen Sinnen zu ignorieren, der ihn immer tiefer in einen geistigen Nebel zog. Seine Augenlider waren mittlerweile so schwer geworden, dass er sie nicht einmal mehr auf bekommen hätte, wenn er es gewollt hätte. Wenige Minuten später war Loki schließlich in einen betäubenden Schwebezustand aus Schlaf und Bewusstlosigkeit abgeglitten.

* * *

Aufgeregt sah der Milliardär auf seine Armbanduhr. Eine Dreiviertelstunde war vergangen, seit er dem Gott das Essen gebracht hatte. Es wurde Zeit einen Blick zu riskieren, ob sein kleines Drogenattentat bereits zu wirken begonnen hatte. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich in einem Taumel aus Vorfreude und Nervosität mit jedem Meter, den er sich Lokis Zelle näherte. Und er wurde nicht enttäuscht. Als er vor der Tür angekommen war, genügte ein kurzer Blick auf den Monitor daneben, um zu sehen, dass das schwarzhaarige Objekt der Begierde in seinem Bett lag und offenbar felsenfest schlief. Tony grinste zufrieden, schaltete auch diesen kleinen Bildschirm aus und entriegelte dann die Sperrvorrichtung. Langsam und leise trat er ein, ehe er die schwere Metalltür hinter sich ins Schloss zog, doch der Magier rührte sich ohnehin nicht. Lag da wie tot.

Mit hungrigen Augen trat Tony ganz nah an das Bett, das neben dem kleinen Tischchen, einem Wandregal, auf dem eine Hand voll irdische Bücher standen und einem Sessel, das einzige Mobiliar in Lokis Zelle darstellte. Abgesehen noch von dem winzigen, fensterlosen Badezimmer mit Dusche, Waschbecken und Toilette, das nebenan lag und durch eine schmale Tür abgetrennt war. Es war extra angebaut worden, nachdem niemand im _Stark Tower_ Zeit und Lust hatte den Gefangenen mehrmals täglich für seine Grundbedürfnisse heraus zu lassen und beim Toilettengang zu babysitten.

Okay, Tony hätte es schon gerne getan, hatte aber die Reaktion der anderen _Avengers_ gefürchtet, wenn er sich ganz begeistert freiwillig zu diesem Job bereit erklärt hätte. Also hatte er das kleine Bad anbauen lassen und seine Fürsorge schweren Herzens auf die persönliche Verköstigung Lokis beschränkt. Auch wenn dieser nie viel davon aß.

Doch heute hatte die quälende Sehnsucht ein Ende, die ihm schon seit Wochen verruchte Gedanken und noch viel verruchtere Träume bescherte. Bereits nur an seinem Bett zu stehen und auf das begehrte, sedierte Dornröschen herab zu blicken, das mit flacher Atmung, ungesund blass und mit von fiebrigem Schweiß glänzender Stirn in den fahlen Laken lag, genügte, um die ersten Anflüge von Blutstau in Starks Lenden auszulösen. Er befeuchtete seine trockenen Lippen mit der Zunge, ehe er Lokis Schulter packte und den Gott kurz und kräftig rüttelte. Doch bis auf ein schwaches Stöhnen, das neue Schauer durch Tonys Körper jagte, kam keine Reaktion.

_,Perfekt!'_, grinste der Milliardär im Stillen, bevor er die dünne Bettdecke ergriff und sie mit einem einzigen, ungeduldigen Ruck vom Bett riss. Achtlos flog sie zu Boden und Tony knurrte missmutig.

_,Komplett bekleidet?! Och komm schon, Loki!'_

Er war noch nie ein Freund vom Geschenke auspacken gewesen ...

Dennoch verschlangen die leuchtenden, braunen Augen die zusammengekauerte Gestalt auf der Matratze nichtsdestotrotz wie eine lauernde Schlange eine appetitliche Maus.

Dabei bot Loki einen Anblick, der einen nüchternen Betrachter ganz sicher eher abgeschreckt hätte. Der Gott hatte schon am ersten Tag seiner Gefangennahme sehr dünn gewirkt, nachdem man ihn von all den Schichten des hoch erotischen schwarz-grünen Leders befreit und in für ihn schändlich einfache Kleidung gezwungen hatte, doch in all den Wochen der Haft war er definitiv noch weiter abgemagert. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass man ihm seine Kräfte genommen hatte, vermutete Stark und sein Blick blieb kurz auf dem metallenen Ring um Lokis Hals haften, ehe er weiter wanderte.

Magie war noch ein absolutes Rätsel für den Wissenschaftler und genauso die Frage, wie eng Loki mit eben jener wirklich verwoben war und was für einen tiefen Einschnitt es bedeuten musste, von dieser Kraft abgeschnitten zu werden. Der Magier sprach nie darüber. War taub für das Thema seiner, wenn auch nicht ganz unfreiwilligen, Niederlage.

Auch sein Gesicht wirkte bei näherer Musterung ausgemergelt. Tiefe Schatten ließen die Augenhöhlen eingefallener wirken als je zuvor, an Händen und Füßen zeichneten sich die Sehnen unter der leichenblassen Haut ab und die schwarze Jeans bauschte sich beunruhigend lose um die endlos langen Beine des Magiers. Er sah wahrlich kränker aus denn je und dennoch hatte Loki für Tony in jenem Moment nichts von seiner dunklen Schönheit eingebüst. Sehnsüchtig fuhr seine Hand die Konturen des schlafenden Körpers nach, ehe er den Gott auf den Rücken drehte und sich neben ihn auf das Bett setzte. Seine Hand fuhr an Lokis Shirt nach oben, streifte das eiskalte Metall am Hals und kam auf der samtweichen Wange zum Stillstand. Zärtlich streichelte er sie mit seinem Daumen, spürte die Kälte und den Anflug von Schweiß auf der alabasterfarbenen Haut. Mit der anderen Hand strich er eine Strähne schwarzer Haare aus dem zerbrechlichen Gesicht. Er seufzte gedankenverloren.

„Hat dir jemals Jemand gesagt wie wunderschön du eigentlich bist?", fragte er leise in die Stille der Gefängniszelle, halb über den gefallenen Gott gebeugt und wünschte sich fast für eine Sekunde, Loki würde die Augen öffnen und er könnte in diese durchdringenden, tiefgrünen Smaragde blicken, die ihn so faszinierten. Doch natürlich blieb der Magier regungslos und gab Tony damit auf der anderen Seite endlich die Möglichkeit zu tun, wonach er sich so gesehnt hatte. Mit einer Hand auf dem Bett abgestützt, lehnte er sich noch weiter nach vorn und nahm die blassen, schmalen Lippen Lokis mit seinen eigenen in Besitz.

Stürmisch, geradezu ausgehungert, liebkoste er das kühle, rosige Fleisch, zog glitzernde, feuchte Spuren mit seiner Zungenspitze und versenkte die Zähne sanft in der Unterlippe. Dabei durchströmte ihn eine erregende Hitze und sein Herz trommelte gegen seinen Brustkorb als sei es von Sinnen, so berauschend war die Erfahrung der lang herbei gebeteten Eroberung. Natürlich wurde der Kuss nicht erwidert, doch das musste er auch gar nicht. Lokis Lippen fühlten sich nichtsdestotrotz schöner an als es je ein anderer Mund unter Tony getan hatte und entlohnten für das quälende, lange Warten.

Sie schmeckten etwas bitter und salzig. Vielleicht vom Schweiß, vielleicht auch von den Tränen, von denen Tony wusste, dass Loki sie heimlich in seiner Einsamkeit vergoß, und doch war es der atemberaubendste Geschmack, der je die Knospen auf seiner Zunge umschmeichelt hatte. Widerwillig löste der Milliardär sich von dem köstlichen Mund, um sich vollständig auf das Bett zu legen, den zerbrechlichen Körper seines Angebeteten behutsam unter sich begrabend.

Seine Finger fuhren durch Lokis seidenes Haar, während er sein ganzes Gesicht mit Küssen bedeckte und weiter zu dem verführerischen Schwanenhals wanderte. Dabei spürte er deutlich das unangenehme Zucken in seinen viel zu eng gewordenen Boxern und es begann ihn sichtlich zu quälen, während sein Mund sich unbeirrt den Weg entlang der Halsschlagader nach unten bahnte. Jeder rhythmische Schlag des Jotunherzens brachte das bleiche Fleisch unter Tonys Lippen sanft zum Beben und ließ ihn immer wieder von Neuem schaudern vor Lust. Bis das Metall des Halsbands die leidenschaftliche Wanderschaft jäh unterbrach.

„Dummes Ding ...", grummelte Stark und küsste sich am Rand entlang weiter, liebkoste Lokis Adamsapfel, ehe sein Mund weiter nach unten rutschte und dutzende Schmetterlingsküsse auf dem hervorstechenden Schlüsselbein verteilte. Hätte er nicht gewusst, dass der Schwarzhaarige ein Gott war, er wäre spätestens jetzt restlos überzeugt gewesen ein überirdisches Wesen vor sich zu haben. So atemberaubend wie sich Lokis Haut unter seinen Lippen anfühlte und so süß-herb er schmeckte, dass es einem glatt die Sinne benebelte, konnte er gar nicht von dieser Welt sein. Die Silberzunge war wie die verbotene Frucht am Baum der Erkenntnis und Tony war die verlorene Schöpfung Jahwes, die sich nur zu bereitwillig dem Sündenfall hingab und die Ewigkweit im Garten Eden opferte, nur um von Loki zu kosten.

Er konnte sich ein erregtes Seufzen nicht verkneifen, als er sein Körpergewicht ein wenig verlagerte und seine pochende Erektion dabei gegen das Bein des Magiers stieß. Innerlich schrie alles auf in ihm. Er kaute angestrengt auf seiner Unterlippe, dann schob er sachte das dunkelgrüne Shirt ein wenig nach oben und streichelte erkundend über jeden Zentimeter Haut an Lokis flachem Bauch, während er erneut über den köstlichen Mund vor sich herfiel. Lokis eigene Unterlippe war bald schon gerötet und schwoll sichtbar an unter all der Beanspruchung. Sogar ein leichter Abdruck von Tonys Zähnen war sichtbar, nachdem dieser mehrmals heftiger zugebissen hatte.

„Oh Gooott!", stöhnte der Milliardär gequält und rang immer mehr um seine schwindende Beherrschung, als ein plötzliches, kurzes Zittern durch Lokis Körper fegte und ein leiser Laut dem bleichen Mund entfleuchte. Dennoch grinste er, bevor er dem Magier wie zur Beruhigung einen weiteren Kuss aufdrückte.

„Du _spürst_ mich, hab' ich recht?", wisperte er an die bebenden Lippen unter sich. „Du spürst, dass du nicht allein bist. Du fühlst meine Wärme, meine Berührungen ..."

Sanft strich er mit der Nasenspitze über Lokis Wange und inhalierte den einzigartigen Duft.

„Die Droge, die ich dir gegeben habe, versetzt dich zwar in einen Dämmerschlaf, macht dich aber nicht völlig bewusstlos. Sie macht deine Nerven sogar noch empfindsamer ... steigert deine Durchblutung ..."

Während er weiter sprach, richtete sich Tony halb auf und zog sich erst das eigene Oberteil und dann seinem Gefangenen das T-Shirt vom Leib. Er erntete die wundervolle Aussicht auf einen schmalen, doch wohlgeformten Oberkörper in den Laken unter sich, der genauso blass war wie der Rest von Lokis aristokratischer Haut. Ganz leicht zeichneten sich die Rippen an den Seiten ab, so sehr hatten ihn die letzten Wochen ausgezehrt, dennoch konnte man nicht anders als andächtig die Luft für einen Moment anzuhalten vor Bewunderung. Trotz ihres Größenunterschieds zu Lokis Gunsten, wirkte er so viel zierlicher und zerbrechlicher und es machte Tony fast wahnsinnig wie begehrenswert er aussah. Ungeduldig und doch sanft gingen seine Hände erneut auf Wanderschaft über den unsterblichen Körper.

„Ja, jetzt kann ich es fühlen ... langsam wirst du wärmer, Loki. Aber noch bist du nicht warm genug."

Mit diesen Worten umschloß Tony eine der zarten, rosigen Brustwarzen mit seinen Lippen, saugte daran und neckte sie mit der Zunge, innerlich grinsend, als das empfindsame Fleisch sich unter seiner Berührung erhärtete. Achtsam wie er sich bettete, hatte er sich wieder vollständig auf den betäubten Mann gelegt. Hoffte, den hageren Leib mit seiner eigenen, abstrahlenden Hitze durchdringen zu können – eifrig beschäftigt mit den köstlichen Nippeln, die er so geduldig immer wieder mit Mund, Zunge und Fingern bearbeitete. Loki schauderte leicht unter ihm und entlockte Stark ein Glucksen.

„Gefällt dir das, Kleiner?", fragte er schmunzelnd und neckte sein Opfer nur noch leidenschaftlicher, während er gleichzeitig die große, harte Beule in seiner Hose in ersten, zaghaften Bewegungen – wie angedeutete, sanfte Stöße – in den Schoß des Magiers drückte und dabei selbst mehr als nur einmal scharf die Luft einsog vor Verlangen.

Je länger er so weiter machte, desto lüsterner und harscher wurden seine Bewegungen. Loki wimmerte nur fiebrig und sein Peiniger grinste triumphierend.

„Weißt du, wer ich bin, hmm?", schnurrte er anzüglich und drückte seine Erektion fest gegen den zitternden Körper unter sich.

„Spürst du mich, Loki? Spürst du, wie sehr ich dich will?"

Ein weiterer angedeuteter Stoß.

„Jetzt ist es endlich soweit. Endlich kriege ich, was ich schon so lange haben will. Denn heute" – noch ein Stoß – „gehörst du endlich mir!" – Stoß – „Hast du verstanden?"

Mit einem Knurren nahm er Lokis Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne.

„_Du." _– Stoß –_ „Bist." _– Stoß –_ „MEIN!_"

Die letzten, mehr gefauchten als gesprochenen, Worte besiegelte Tony mit einem heftigen Kuss, mit dem er Lokis Wimmern erstickte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es möglich war, dass der Magier, mit der zu sich genommenen Dosis des Mittels, vielleicht sogar verstand, was er zu ihm sagte, doch es kümmerte ihn letztlich wenig. Das, was er wollte, hatte er erreicht: Loki war ihm ausgeliefert, war hilflos, war sein – und sein allein!

Der Gott des Unheils war nur noch ein willenlosen Spielzeug in seinen Armen und Stark hatte vor das auch auszunutzen. Heute endete die unfreiwillige Enthaltsamkeit nach all den Wochen. Er würde diesen unsterblichen Körper plündern nach allen Regeln der Kunst und Loki konnte keinen Finger rühren, um das zu verhindern.

Wobei »plündern« das falsche Wort war für das, was er tun wollte. Viel mehr hatte er vor den dunklen Engel vor sich abzufüllen. Um nicht zu sagen_ auszufüllen_. Zu zeichnen. Ihn zu besitzen. Seine Spuren auf dem perfekten Körper zurück zu lassen.

Völlig berauscht von all dem Blutmangel in seinem Gehirn, ließ Tony schließlich von dem Mann ab, doch nur, um vom Bett herunter zu steigen und sich ungeduldig an Lokis schwarzer Jeans zu schaffen zu machen. Mit lüsternem Blick öffnete er den Knopf, dann den Reißverschluss, schließlich zog er den Stoff von den schönen langen Beinen und entblößte ihre Blässe dem Tageslicht. Sanft streichelte und küsste der Milliardär sich die zarten Schenkelinnenseiten nach oben. Vergrub den Kopf leidenschaftlich und mit allen Sinnen erkundend in Lokis Schoß und verspürte einen gewissen Stolz, da er trotz der verheerenden Droge zumindest Anflüge von Erregung im Körper des Anderen ausgelöst hatte. Kurz liebkoste er die fremde, halb-steife Männlichkeit unter dem dünnen Baumwollgewebe der Shorts, ließ dann aber rasch ab.

Er war nicht für Lokis Lust hier – das wäre in diesem komatösen Zustand ohnehin ein ziemlich sinnloses Unterfangen – sondern für seine eigene, die in seiner engen Hose schier zu ersticken drohte und seit vielen Minuten danach schrie befreit und verwöhnt zu werden. Tony gab dem stummen Flehen schließlich nach und öffnete den Hosenknopf. Ließ das lästige Kleidungsstück seine muskulösen Beine herunter rutschen und schob es achtlos mit dem Fuß beiseite. Seine Boxer folgten, so stand er am Ende nackt neben dem Bett und genoß den kühlen Luftzug, der seine harte, zuckende Latte umspielte. Seine Finger stahlen sich aufgeregt zurück zu seinem Angebeteten und geradewegs zu dem Bund von Lokis Shorts. Er hielt den Atem an, als er neckisch damit spielte und seine Fantasie lief Amok. Frech spannte er das Gummiband und ließ es mit leisem Klatschen zurück in die alte Form und auf Lokis blanke Haut schnalzen. Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte zusammen und Tony konnte es sich nicht verkneifen das Ganze noch einmal zu wiederholen. Wäre seine Beute bei Bewusstsein gewesen, hätte er sie sicher noch eine ganze Weile mit Neckereien wie diesen gefoltert, egal ob Loki protestiert oder um mehr gebettelt hätte. Er hätte schon gewusst, wie er alle Befehle, Bitten oder Gegenwehr ersticken konnte. Er war ein Virtuose in erotischen Bettspielchen! Was hätte die Silberzunge ihm schon entgegensetzen können?

Zumal ein gewisser goldblonder Möchtegern-Schwarzenegger (er verzog das Gesicht, wenn er nur an den Hünen dachte) einmal hatte durchblicken lassen, dass Loki stets wenig Interesse an den festlichen Gelagen des Königshauses zeigte, bei denen er selbst sich nur zu gern mit Asgards jungen Mägden oder Knechten seiner Fleischeslust hingab. Das hieße doch im Umkehrschluss, dass der Magier eher unerfahren in sexuellen Dingen war, oder? Vielleicht sogar Jungfrau?!

Eigentlich ein Zustand, der für den berühmten Tony Stark absolut einladend war. Je unberührter seine Bettgäste, desto tiefer beliebte er normalerweise in seine Trickkiste zu greifen und bleibenden Eindruck zu hinterlassen. Nicht wenige wurde er danach kaum wieder los, wenn er selbst genug von ihnen hatte. Sie lechzten immerzu nach mehr und bliesen zum Sturm auf seinen Anrufbeantworter.

(Für diese hartnäckigen Fälle hatte er JARVIS extra ein paar sehr unsittliche Schimpfwörter ins Repertoire programmiert.)

Heute fand der Bilderbuch-Schwerenöter jedoch keinen Reiz an seinen üblichen Vorspielkünsten, da er nicht mehr als ein Zusammenfahren seines Auserwählten provozieren konnte. Kein Grund also sich länger damit aufzuhalten, Energie und Zeit zu vergeuden.

Mit hungrigen Augen verschlang er, was sich dem fahlen Licht des dahinschwindenden Tages entblößte, als er den störenden Stoff der Shorts genüßlich langsam von Lokis Beinen streifte. Auch hier glänzte ihm das seidige, ebenholzfarbene Haar entgegen, wirkte sogar noch weicher als auf dem Kopf des Lügengottes und rahmte seine kaum erigierte und dennoch geradezu anziehende Männlichkeit wie ein Gemälde ein. Einen kurzen Augenblick lang gab Stark einem unwillkommenen inneren Drang nach und berührte das empfindsame, rosige Fleisch, das zweifelsohne die einzige Extremität Lokis war, die richtige Körperwärme abstrahlte. Zaghaft fuhr sein Daumen über die sensible Spitze und entlockte ihrem Besitzer ein scharfes Aufkeuchen. Ein dunkles Grinsen huschte über Tonys markantes Gesicht.

„Hmm ... gefällt dir, was? Fast schade, dass ich heute nicht für _dein_ Vergnügen hier bin. Mich würde interessieren wie groß der werden kann, wenn er erst richtig steht. Wer weiß, vielleicht ergibt sich ja doch irgendwann mal die Gelegenheit, aber heute ... bin _ich_ an der Reihe!", raunte er mit tiefer, lustgetränkter Stimme, ehe er von Loki abließ und aus seiner Hose auf dem Fußboden eine kleine Tube Gleitgel fischte. Er legte sie neben der Silberzunge ab, kletterte zurück aufs Bett und beanspruchte den Platz auf dem zerbrechlichen, schönen Körper und zwischen den langen, makellosen Beinen erneut für sich.

(Er könnte sich echt dran gewöhnen so auf Loki zu liegen. Vor allem nackt.)

Geräuschvoll sog er die Luft zwischen die Zähne, als sich ihre Genitalien berührten – diesmal ungeschützt, ohne überflüssigen Stoff dazwischen. Dann küsste er begierig eine feuchte Spur von Lokis Bauchnabel über die samtene Haut seiner Brust, zurück zu den empfindlichen Knospen der betäubten Schönheit, mit denen es sich so wunderbar spielen ließ. Wieder triumphierte er, weil er die Muskeln zur Kontraktion anregen konnte und saugte umso leidenschaftlicher an den harten Brustwarzen. Seine Hand wanderte wie von selbst über Lokis Schritt weiter in die Tiefe und ertastete die festen, wohlgeformten Pobacken. Massierte sie, streichelte sanft über die straffe Haut, um Augenblicke später fest zuzugreifen, bis sich die Fingernägel ins Fleisch gruben. Nur um anschließend erneut sanft zu werden. Nicht nur Loki entkam ein leises, fiebriges Stöhnen, auch Tony äußerte die ein oder anderen wohligen Laute, während seines Raubzuges auf dem fremden Körper. Machte ihn der Druck in seinen Lenden doch fast wahnsinnig, und immer wieder kitzelte Lokis Schamhaar an seiner Manneskraft.

Als er abließ von den gereizten Knospen, hob er eines der schlanken Beine des Magiers an, um sein neues, sein endgültiges Ziel leichter erreichen zu können. Ein heißes Schaudern der Vorfreude schwappte durch seinen Unterleib, als seine Finger sich zwischen die prallen Backen stahlen. In sanften Kreisen stimulierten sie den empfindlichen Muskelring und fanden eine Haut vor, noch verwundbarer und weicher als es Lokis Lippen waren, sofern diese Steigerung überhaupt noch möglich war. Beinahe ertappte der Milliardär sich bei dem erschreckenden Gedanken diese neu entdeckte Stelle auch einmal mit dem Mund erkunden zu wollen, doch auf dieses Niveau hatte er sich noch nie herab gelassen. Und würde es sicher auch niemals! Es kam ihm so ... _hundeartig_ vor. Auch wenn »Doggy-Style« ansonsten durchaus seinen Reiz hatte.

Stattdessen tauchte er seine Zunge tief in den Bauchnabel seines Opfers, ehe er nach dem Gleitgel tastete. Er verteilte einen kleinen Klecks des kalten, liquiden Mediums auf Zeige- und Mittelfinger und warf die Tube zurück aufs Bett. Loki war nicht der erste Mann in seinem Leben, nein. Und dennoch war Tony aufgeregt wie ein Kind an Weihnachten, denn nie hätte er gedacht jemals so weit zu kommen. Nicht bei einem Gott!

Nicht bei Loki.

_Loki_ ...

_Wunderschöner, zerbrechlicher Loki ..._

„Scheiße, ich hätte früher dran denken sollen dich unter Drogen zu setzen, Hübscher.", sagte er leise zu sich selbst, während er den ersten Finger behutsam durch den festen Schließmuskel in das ersehnte Reich drängte, das er in seinen Träumen schon so viele Male, teils zärtlich, teils brutal, heimgesucht und geplündert hatte. Es war ein schwindelverursachendes, aufregendes Gefühl. So eng. Und verboten. Süß und berauschend.

Und mit Genugtuung stellte er fest, dass auch Lokis Inneres nicht so eisig war wie seine Haut. Es war das genaue Gegenteil: Eine feuchte, heiße Enge, in der Tony den gleichmäßigen Herzschlag des Jotun an seinen Fingerspitzen spüren konnte. Er hielt den Atem an, als sich der Muskelring mit seinem Eindringen reflexartig anspannte und selbst seinen vergleichsweise schmalen Finger unangenehm zusammenpresste.

So unglaublich eng.

Er war im Himmel gelandet! ...

Als er seinen Finger bis zum Anschlag in dem begehrten Hintern versenkt hatte, gab er Lokis Körper einen Augenblick Zeit, um sich an seine Präsenz zu gewöhnen. Wartete auf die Entspannung der irritierten Muskulatur, ehe er begann den Finger zu bewegen. In sanften Vor- und Zurückbewegungen und mit leichtem Druck an stets anderen Stellen, massierte er die sensiblen Nervenknoten und schickte immer wieder kleine Schauer durch den Körper des anderen Mannes. Kaum, dass er nach einer Weile den zweiten Finger in das hitzige Paradies gedrängt hatte und die enge Pforte gnadenlos weitete, entfloh Loki ein beinahe welpenhaftes Fiepen.

„Schhh", machte der Milliardär beruhigend und verharrte kurz, ehe er seine Massage fortsetzte. Die gleichmäßigen Bewegungen hatte eine fast hypnotische Wirkung auf seinen benebelten Geist, hätte seine steinharte Errektion ihn nicht mit einem ärgerlichen Zucken stets wieder zurück in die Realität geholt, wenn er am wegdriften war. Das geschwollene Organ glühte vor Hitze, war ohnehin bis zum letzten Tropfen Blut, den sein Kreislauf entbehren konnte, vollgepumpt und von der sensiblen Spitze zog sich ein nass-glitzernder, durchsichtiger Faden seines Präorgasmus-Sekrets in die Tiefe, bis es das Laken unter sich befleckte. Gequält biss Stark die Zähne zusammen und seine freie Hand schloss sich um sein pochendes Glied, um es sanft zu stimulieren und sich noch etwas gedulden zu können. Die überreizten Nerven seiner Schwellkörper schrien dabei auf und ließen ihn schaudern.

Verdammt, er hielt es nicht mehr aus, er brauchte endlich Erlösung oder er würde noch an Ort und Stelle platzen! Er wollte Loki endlich spüren. Er sollte endlich ihm gehören und besiegeln wollte er diesen Besitzanspruch, in dem er den Gott der Lügen nahm – so hart und leidenschaftlich wie er noch nie ein anderes Geschöpf genommen hatte. Und wenn es das Letzte war, was er tat in diesem Leben!

Sein Blick huschte zu Lokis Gesicht, auf dessen Zügen eine gewisse Unruhe und Anspannung zu lesen war. Die Lider zuckten immer wieder und ließen die wunderschönen langen Wimpern flattern, die Lippen waren gerötet und bebten, die schmale Brust hob und senkte sich rascher als zuvor.

_So zerbrechlich, so wunderschön und doch seiner Gnade gar nicht würdig ..._

Ein Schatten verdunkelte Tonys Augen, als er auf den Anderen herab sah und plötzlich fragte er sich ernst, warum er sich hier eigentlich die ganze Zeit so viel Mühe gab. Eigentlich war er gar nicht der Typ für ausführliche, sanfte Vorspiele. Wenn er Lust hatte, war seine Devise schnell und auf direktem Weg das zu kriegen, was er wollte: hemmungslosen, harten Sex. Zumindest wenn er so ausgehungert war wie im Moment und der Drang sein Sperma loszuwerden so viel stärker war als jede Sehnsucht nach Gekuschel und Zärtlichkeit.

Das hier war gerade das genaue Gegenteil seiner üblichen Art.

Als er seine Finger daraufhin etwas ungestümer in die heiße Enge stieß, ließ das göttliche Wesen unter ihm erneut ein leises Wimmern hören und Tony verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse irgendwo zwischen Begierde und Abscheu.

„Kannst du mir mal verraten, warum ich überhaupt so sanft mit dir bin? Dich sogar vorbereite? ... Eigentlich sollte ich dich stattdessen einfach rücksichtslos überfallen. Deinen armseligen Unruhestifter-Hintern so hart in die Matratze ficken, dass du dich winselnd und blutend unter mir zusammen rollst!", grollte er und stieß seine Finger noch fester in den sensiblen Muskelring.

„Verrate mir, warum ich so eine Zuneigung zu dir entwickelt habe, so eine ... _,Liebe_' ... wo du doch so ziemlich alles außer Liebe verdient hast. Hmm? Warum schafft es so ein Scherbenhaufen, ein gebrochenes, vergessenes, dreckiges Häufchen Elend wie du, solche Gefühle in _mir_, dem berühmten _Tony Stark_, der sonst nur seine Arbeit und Hochprozentiges liebt, hervor zu rufen?"

Bis zum Knöchelansatz versanken die Finger in Lokis köstlicher Hitze und dehnten die sensible Öffnung mit unbarmherziger Scherenbewegung.

„Sag mir dein Geheimnis, Loki! Warum verdrehst du mir so den Kopf? Warum bist du so eine verdammte Schönheit? Eine so schwarze, verlorene Seele wie du sollte doch stattdessen hässlich, abstossend und entstellt sein! Warum siehst du nicht aus wie das Monster, das du bist?"

Der Frostprinz bäumte sich in einem kehligen Laut unter Tonys unsanfter Fingerarbeit auf als würde er um Erbarmen flehen wollen und veranlassten den Playboy dazu seine Hand schließlich zurück zu ziehen.

„Das sollte Vorbereitung genug gewesen sein für dich", grinste er zufrieden und wischte seine nassen Finger am Laken trocken, die andere Hand nachwievor pumpend und reibend an seinem Glied. Mit vor Erregung flacher Atmung rückte er seine Beine auf dem Bett zurecht und dirigierte die tropfnasse Spitze seiner Männlichkeit an Lokis Eingang.

Ein letztes Mal brannte er den Anblick des Magiers unter sich in sein Gedächtnis, wissend, dass ihn der aufgestaute Trieb gleich seines verbliebenen Verstands berauben und er sich nur noch wie ein Tier seinem Bedürfnis hingeben würde.

„Jetzt beweis' mir mal, was du wirklich vertragen kannst, Kleiner!", raunte er und sprengte den köstlich engen Muskelring schließlich mit einem harten Stoß nach vorn. Ein Stromschlag zuckte durch den Körper des Schwarzhaarigen und ein leiser, gepeinigter Schrei hallte von den Wänden der Zelle wieder.

Ein Schrei, der offen ließ, ob Schmerz oder Schreck sein Ursprung waren.

Ein Schrei, der süße Musik in Starks Ohren war.

Tony selbst entfloh ein lautes Knurren, als ihn die unglaubliche, feuchte Enge seines Angebeteten endlich umschloss und seine Manneskraft geradezu schmerzhaft zusammendrückte.

„F-Fuck, yeah!", keuchte er mit einer lustvollen Grimasse und glaubte jeden Moment ohnmächtig zu werden, so atemberaubend war das Gefühl ganz langsam tiefer zu gleiten, ehe sein pochender Schaft schließlich bis zum Anschlag in Lokis Hintern verschwunden war. Der Milliardär schnappte nach Luft und verharrte einen Augenblick, bevor er sich wieder bis zur Spitze zurück zog und das Ganze wiederholte. Langsam. Auskostend. Atemlos.

Im Nachhinein war er dankbar, dass er – woher auch immer – die Geduld hatte den Magier so intensiv vorzubereiten, denn trotz aller Vordehnung zerquetschte ihn der Gott beinahe, so stramm schloss sich der Fleischtunnel um sein bestes Stück und ließ Tony Sterne sehen.

„_Shit_, warum bist du so eng, Loki?", stöhnte er mit süßer Qual, „Du erdrückst mich noch!"

Zwischen Lust und Unmut darüber nicht direkt hart und schnell loslegen zu können und sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen, raunte er auf und begann nur langsam seine Zeitlupenstöße Schritt für Schritt zu beschleunigen. Das sachte, schmatzende Geräusch des Gleitgels zwischen gespannten Muskeln und zum Bersten angeschwollenen Schwellkörpern, das langsam aber sicher abgelöst wurde von dem Aneinanderklatschen erhitzter Haut unter immer ernergischeren Stößen, ließ seine Sinne auf einen regelrechten Trip gehen. Ganz abgesehen von der Gefühlsextase, die die süße Enge ihn durchleben ließ. Fast schon am Rand des Erträglichen.

„Eins schwör ich dir, wenn ich 'nen Bluterguss davontrage, sorge ich dafür, dass du wieder bei vollem Bewusstsein bist, wenn ich dir meinen Schwanz zur Strafe um die Ohren haue!", knurrte er zwischen seinen Stößen und vergrub die Hände im Bettlaken. Es war eigentlich ein Wunder, dass er nicht sofort hier und jetzt abspritzte, wo er doch so überreizt war. Doch er hielt sich nach Kräften im Zaum. War zu stolz, um jetzt schon aufzugeben und die Situation nur so wenig auszukosten. Er brauchte mehr, mehr, MEHR.

Mehr von Loki.

Sein lustvolles Stöhnen gewann zusehends an Stimme und, um mehr Bewegungsfreiheit zu haben, neigte er den Oberkörper mehr und mehr nach vorn, bis er Lokis Beine auf dessen Bauchdecke drückte und er freien Zugang zu dem köstlich in die Höhe ragenden Hinterteil hatte. Mit ganz berauschtem Kopf sah er nach unten und sog für einen Moment den unglaublichen Anblick ein, wie seine Männlichkeit sich wieder und wieder, feucht glitzernd von Gleitmittel und Lustsekreten, in dem perfekten Po versenkte. Gierig und ausgehungert wie ein Kolibri, der seinen langen Schnabel immer wieder tief in den Kelch einer süßen Blüte tauchte und doch nie genug bekam und immer wieder aus Neue die Nachbarblüten anflog.

Tonys Blick verschwamm und das Zimmer begann zu schwanken. Rasch hob er den Kopf wieder und schloss, seiner Lust ergeben, die Augen. Er hörte Lokis Wimmern und fühlte sich nur weiter dazu angestachelt, fest und ohne Pause in den wehrlosen Magier zu hämmern. Loki sollte ihn spüren. Er sollte ein wenig leiden für all den Mist, den er gebaut hatte. Und gleichzeitig sollte er erfahren, dass er gewollt war. Dass er begehrt wurde. Dass Tony bereit war dem Lügenschmied zu verzeihen, wenn sie beide den richtigen Weg wählen würden.

Auch er wusste von Anfang an, dass er unmöglich genug bekommen würde von dem Jotun. Auch er würde sich, sobald der unglaubliche Sex sich seinem Ende geneigt und er die Zelle wieder verlassen hätte, auf eine allesverzehrende Art und Weise nach ihm zurücksehnen. Und anders als der Kolibri würde er wieder die gleiche Blüte anfliegen. Und nur diese.

_,Es ist so perfekt ... so heiß, so eng ... Oh Loki ... all die verschwendeten Jahre! Sag mir warum? Warum bist du nicht schon vor Jahren auf die Erde gekommen?'_, dachte er bei sich und öffnete die Augen, nur um den Schwarzhaarigen mit gequält verzerrtem Gesicht und feinen Schweißperlen auf der fiebrigen Stirn unter sich liegen zu sehen, wie er immer wieder die Lippen zitternd öffnete und wieder schloss, als versuchte er etwas zu sagen und würde doch nicht die nötige Stärke dafür aufbringen. Seine knochigen, langen Finger zuckten und griffen immer wieder blind und kraftlos in das Laken. Er erwachte nicht, blieb gefangen in seinem erzwungenen Schlaf, obwohl jeder von Tonys Stößen seinen Körper erzittern ließ und er den heißen Atem des Milliardärs überall auf sich spürte. Und nicht zuletzt das bebende Lippenpaar, das sich während des Aktes mehr als nur einmal auf Lokis kränklich blassen Mund presste, zusammen mit einer feuchten Zunge, die in die fremde Höhle eindrang und umspielte, was in ihre Reichweite kam.

Und Stark legte so viel Elan und Leidenschaft wie er nur konnte in diese Küsse, Hauptsache er hatte etwas, womit er sich von der aufgestauten Lust in seinen Lenden und Lokis heißem, engen Inneren ablenken konnte. Nur aus diesem Grund. So rechtfertigte er es vor sich selbst.

Und dann geschah das, was Tony ganz sicher nicht erwartet hatte.

Lokis Augäpfel bewegten sich unter den geschlossenen Lidern und ein gequältes Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen. Leben kam in die hageren Glieder und plötzlich fühlte der Milliardär zwei kalte Hände mit halbherzigem Druck an seiner nackten Brust. Erstaunt sah er hinunter und auf Lokis knöcherne Finger, während der Jüngere anscheinend versuchte, ihn von sich herunter zu drücken. Seine Beine drohten sich dabei ebenfalls zu strecken und ihn wegzuschieben, darum ergriff Tony sie rasch und fixierte sie einarmig vor seiner Brust. Gleichzeitig entfernte er Lokis Hände und drückte sie bestimmt zurück in die Laken. Übereinander gelegt, hielt er beide mit dem anderem Arm über Lokis Kopf auf dem Kissen in Stellung. Loki wimmerte auf, als er merkte, dass sein völlig kraftloser Versuch ihm nichts genutzt hatte und er nun wieder handlungsunfähig gemacht worden war.

Tony wollte schon nekisch kichern und eine fiese Bemerkung über den lächerlichen Versuch der Gegenwehr machen, als ihn verstummen ließ, was daraufhin von Lokis Lippen an seine Ohren drang. So leise und kraftlos als käme es von einem Sterbebett.

„Nicht ... Thor! ... Bitte ... bitte nicht!"

Es war ein kaum hörbares, gequältes Flehen des Gottes und er warf er den Kopf dabei fahrig von einer Seite zur Anderen, nachdem ihm Arme und Beine ruhig gestellt worden waren.

Tony wäre beinah wie von einer Tarantel gestochen zurückgezuckt, stattdessen drosselte er mit fassungslosem Gesichtsausdruck das Tempo und sah den Schwarzhaarigen ungläubig an.

Hatte er gerade richtig gehört?

_,Thor?!'_

Angewidert verzog Tony das Gesicht und ein Grollen entfuhr ihm.

Wie kam Loki jetzt auf Thor? Warum gerade jetzt?

Musste das sein? Musste er die wunderschöne Situation unbedingt ruinieren und ausgerechnet dieses lange Elend beim Namen nennen?

„Ich bin nicht dein Bruder!", knurrte er beleidigt und unterstrich seine Worte mit erneuten, schnellen Stößen, bevor ihm die Lust an der Sache vergehen würde.

Loki musste doch merken, dass er gerade gevögelt wurde, verdammt! Wie konnte er ihn dann ernsthaft für den Odinson halten?

Diese Äußerung war dem Milliardär ein unschöner Dorn im Auge. Das Letzte, was er jetzt wollte, während er endlich mit dem Objekt seiner Begierde vereint war, war über dessen nervigen großen Bruder nachzudenken, der ihm sowieso in vergangener Zeit mehr und mehr zuwider geworden war. Warum kam Loki ausgerechnet jetzt mit Thor an? Träumte er in diesem Moment?

Oder konnte er ernsthaft denken, dass es der Donnergott selbst war, der ihn gerade ...

War das möglich? ...

Tony wurde übel und er wollte den Gedanken unter gar keinen Umständen zu Ende denken.

Er musste sich irren! Loki konnte unmöglich vermuten, dass er Thor sei.

Verbissen redetete er sich im Hinterkopf ein, dass die Eisprinzessin nur vor sich hin phantasierte, aber irgendwo tief in seinem Inneren fürchtete er die Erkenntnis, dass das schlechte Bauchgefühl ihn nicht täuschte und er soeben einen weiteren, widerlichen Grund gefunden hatte, den blonden Hünen zu hassen.

Und es war ihm egal, dass er diesen Hass über den zerstörten Moment, seinen Hass über den verdammten Æsir-Hundesohn nun an Loki ausließ, als er immer rücksichtsloser und brutaler in den jungen Körper stieß – einen Ausdruck aus Wut und Ekel im Gesicht. Er war blind vor Rage.

Loki selbst wimmerte und schrie vereinzelt immer wieder auf vor Schmerz, wenn Starks erbarmungslose Stößte ihn zu zerreißen drohten. Noch ein paar Mal flüsterte er flehend Thors Namen und einige unverständliche Worte, doch das trieb seinen Peiniger nur noch zu mehr Brutalität an.

Mittlerweile auf seine Knie gestützt, krallten sich Tonys kräftigen Hände in die schmalen Hüften der Silberzunge und hoben sie kurzerhand zu sich hoch, nur um noch tiefer und schneller eindringen zu können.

Er wusste selbst nicht, wieso er seine Wut jetzt an Loki ausließ, der ohnehin so verwundbar war in seiner Situation, geschweigedenn bei Sinnen. Der vermutlich nicht einmal realisierte, was er in seinem Drogenfieber wisperte. Und trotzdem fühlte sich der Milliardär verletzt und gekränkt vom Klang dieses Namens in seinen Ohren, der ihm zuwider war und wollte den Jotun dafür strafen ihn in seiner Gegenwart in den Mund genommen zu haben.

Während er den schönen, göttlichen Körper schnell und rücksichtslos mit seiner Männlichkeit pfählte, stöhnte Tony laut und hemmungslos. Vielleicht weil er hoffte, Loki würde an seiner Stimme erkennen, dass er nicht der verdammte Hurensohn Odins war.

Er war Tony Stark, verdammte Scheiße! Und der Magier war nun sein Eigentum!

Niemand sollte und würde je wieder Hand an Loki legen, wenn er es verhindern konnte.

Niemand!

Lokis Wimmern und seine Schreie verstummten nicht, doch es kamen auch keine weiteren Worte. Kein weiterer Name und Tony war mehr als dankbar dafür. Er konzentrierte sich voll und ganz zurück auf seine Lust und fand die Kontrolle über seine tiefen, gnadenlosen Stöße wieder, bevor er drohte den Anderen ernsthaft zu verletzen. Vielleicht interpretierte er ja doch zu viel in die ganze Sache rein. Bevor er also etwas tat, was er hinterher vielleicht bereuen würde, würde er sich den blonden Conan vornehmen und mit ihm ein ernstes Gespräch führen.

Dieser Entschluss bändigte Tonys Temperament und brachte seine Gedanken zurück zu dem wunderschönen Gott in seinen Armen. Langsamer geworden in seinen Bewegungen, konzentrierte er sich darauf den Winkel so zu ändern, dass er die maximale Stimulation erfahren konnte, denn er spürte, dass er fast soweit war und wollte auch nicht länger warten.

Er wollte tief in Loki kommen und die letzten Meter bis zur Zielgeraden dabei so intensiv wie nur möglich machen.

Er hob Lokis Beine an, bis die schmalen Knie über seinen Schultern lagen, die schlanken Oberschenkel fest an die breite Brust des Milliardärs gepresst und hielt ihn mit beiden Armen fest, während er mit langsamen, tiefen Bewegungen an die Prostata des Tricksters stieß.

Er schloss die Augen und verlor sich ganz in dem unbeschreiblichen Gefühl, das ihm die Sinne raubte. Es gab kein Zurück, keinen Aufschub mehr. Nur noch ein bisschen ... ein bisschen länger. Ein bisschen mehr und er würde den Verstand verlieren und entweder in Zwangsjacke in einer Gummizelle oder im Paradies wieder aufwachen.

„L-Loki ...", stöhnte er aus voller Kehle und klammerte sich an die blassen Schenkel des Prinzen wie ein Ertrinkender an einen Rettungsring. Nur noch ein paar Stöße und all seine Träume würden endlich in Erfüllung gehen. Sein Gesicht zierte ein verzweifelter Ausdruck aus Lust und Leidenschaft und er öffnete die Lippen zu einem letzten Stoßgebet.

„Loki ... ich ... ich komme!"

Tony verlangsamte seine Bewegungen, als er endlich über die finale Klippe sprang und vor seinen Augen explodierte ein endzeitliches Farbenmeer wie ein zersprengter Bifröst. Er spürte, wie sich seine Härte ein letztes ultimatives Mal in dem Magier zum Zerreißen anspannte und dessen Inneres mit dem heißen, herbeigesehnten Erguss des Milliardärs benetzte.

Allein das Bewusstsein, in wem sich sein schmerzhaft angestauter Druck so heftig entlud, ließ Tonys Körper in heftigen, heißen Schauern gewaltsam zittern, als der Orgasmus wie ein Tsunami über ihn hinweg rollte und seine Sinne mit sich in die Fluten riss. Er konnte den erlösenden Schrei nur mit größter Anstrengung in seiner Kehle zurückhalten, der sich seinen Weg ins Freie bahnen wollte und biss sich schmerzhaft auf die Unterlippe. Plötzlich verspürte er Angst gehört, Angst erwischt zu werden und lauschte mit klopfendem Herzen in die Stille, nachdem er völlig erschöpft und nach Atem ringend auf dem Schwarzhaarigen zusammen gebrochen war und seinen Kopf auf der Brust des Jüngeren abgelegt hatte.

Diese Zelle war nicht unbedingt schalldicht, zu groß war damals die Verlockung erschienen, den Gefangenen protestieren, toben und schreien zu hören und ihn so noch einmal extra schmoren zu lassen. Dass Loki stattdessen stumm und katatonisch wie ein Fisch im Wasser bleiben würde, hätte bei dem augenscheinlich so Prestige-hungrigen Gott wohl niemand erwartet. Keiner hatte Thor abgenommen, dass Loki früher ein stiller, zurückhaltender Bücherwurm gewesen sei. Vielmehr waren sie überzeugt, er war schon immer ein randalierender, eifersüchtiger und jammernder Sack voller tollwütiger Katzen gewesen.

Da! Und schon wieder hatte sich dieses Aas in seinen Kopf geschlichen. Schon wieder Thor, Thor, Thor!

Tony presste die Kiefer so zusammen, dass seine Zähne knirschten und verscheuchte den unerwünschten Gedanken, als sein Höhepunkt schließlich abgeklungen war. Noch einen Moment lang schloss er die Augen, die Stirn an den kühlen, fremden Brustkorb gelehnt und inhalierte Lokis exotisch-dunklen Duft. Dann riss er sich widerwillig los und richtete sich auf.

Mit einem wohligen Seufzen zog er sich befriedigt und erschlaffend aus der fremden Enge zurück und lehnte sich mit tiefen Atemzügen für ein paar Minuten an die Wand hinter sich. Genoss dabei ihre lindernde Kälte, die seinen, vor verglommener Leidenschaft noch immer hitzig brennenden, Körper angenehm abkühlte.

Die gebrochene, geschändete Schönheit vor ihm stöhnte schwach und ihr Kopf rollte hin und her auf dem Kissen. Die Ohnmacht schien dahin zu schmelzen und Tony verzog missmutig das Gesicht. So gern er zur Ruhe gekommen und noch eine Weile so sitzen geblieben wäre, er konnte nicht. Die Zeit war gegen ihn.

Lange würde das Mittel nicht mehr vorhalten und Loki würde langsam aber sicher wieder zur Besinnung kommen. Und auch Steve und Thor würden nicht ewig in der Stadt unterwegs sein und schon bald zurück kommen. Vor allem Odinson war eine Gefahr, denn der Donnergott sah regelmäßig nach dem Magier. Es war zu riskant sich noch länger hier aufzuhalten.

Unwillig stand der Milliardär darum auf und streckte die knackend an ihre Plätze zurück springenden Gelenke. Schon jetzt wurde sein Blick wehmütig, als er auf den betäubten Mann in den fahlen Laken sah. Und hätte er sich nicht so verausgabt (so etwas war ihm schon lange nicht mehr passiert!), er hätte sich mit aller Kraft daran hindern müssen sich nicht direkt ein zweites Mal auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu stürzen. Aber das musste vorerst warten, bis er hoffentlich eine weitere günstige Gelegenheit bekommen würde. Jetzt galt es keine Zeit mehr zu verschwenden und seine Spuren zu verwischen.

Mit noch ganz weichen Knien torkelte Tony in das winzige Bad und säuberte seinen Schritt, der besudelt war mit der Manifestation seines ausgiebigen Matratzen-Sports. Auch auf seiner Stirn glänzte ihm noch der Schweiß der Erschöpfung. Als er fertig war, schlüpfte er zurück in seine Klamotten, bevor er ein Handtuch aus dem Schränkchen nahm und eine Ecke großzügig mit Wasser befeuchtete. Damit bewaffnet, kehrte er ans Bett zurück und drehte das betäubte Dornröschen behutsam auf den Bauch.

„Jarvis, Licht!", sagte er laut und einen Wimpernschlag später erwachten die Neonröhren über seinem Kopf flackernd zum Leben.

_,Zeit, die Teile endlich durch LEDs zu ersetzen'_, notierte er sich in Gedanken.

Jetzt, als er ausreichend Beleuchtung hatte, nahm er das nasse Tuch an sich und begann auch Loki von etwaigen Hinterlassenschaften zu befreien. Sehnsüchtig strich er über die zarte Haut des perfekten, blassen Hinterns, ehe er die strammen Backen spreizte. Während er gründlich alle Reste von Gleitgel und Sperma entfernte und dabei direkt wieder Regung in seinem Schritt zu fühlen begann, fiel ihm ein eigenartiges Mal an Lokis Rosette auf. Er legte das Handtuch kurz beiseite und beugte sich tiefer über das Bett. Dann erkannte er, dass es sich um eine Narbe handelte. Eine ziemlich große Narbe. Sie zog sich vom äußersten Rand der samthäutigen Öffnung bis weit hinein in den rosigen Kranz.

Und plötzlich wurde dem Milliardär speiübel. Er hatte dergleichen noch nicht live gesehen, aber er wusste nichtsdestotrotz was das zu bedeuten hatte.

Das war das »Souvenier« einer Vergewaltigung. Die Überreste eines Übergriffs.

Jemand war brutal und rücksichtslos in den Gott eingedrungen und dabei war der empfindliche Muskelring eingerissen und derart vernarbt, wie er sich jetzt zeigte, wieder verheilt.

Tony schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und schluckte mühsam.

Wer immer das gewesen war, er musste dem Jotun schreckliche Schmerzen zugefügt haben und er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen wie es für ihn gewesen sein musste, bis das verletzte Gewebe wieder zusammen gewachsen war.

Wer hatte Loki so etwas angetan?

Wer hatte den Gott so heftig verletzt, dass eine Narbe geblieben war?

Waren es die Chitauri gewesen?

Plötzlich weiteten sich Starks Augen, als eine entsetzliche Erkenntnis über ihn hereinbrach.

,Nicht ... Thor! ... Bitte ... bitte nicht!'

...

_Nein!_

_Nein, niemals!_

_Das konnte nicht sein!_

_Das würde er doch niemals tun!?_

Doch die kaum hörbar gewimmerten Worte von vorhin, hallten Tony nun so laut in den Ohren wieder, dass es wehtat.

Konnte das wirklich möglich sein? Konnte er das seinem Bruder wirklich antun? Sollte ihn die stechende Übelkeit in der Magengegend wirklich nicht irre führen?

Hatte Thor ... Loki vergewaltigt?

Zuckte der Magier deshalb immer zusammen, wenn er ihn ansprach oder seine Hand sich nach der Silberzunge ausstreckte?

Tony hatte Loki stumm dafür ausgelacht, dass er sich teilweise benommen hatte, als fürchtete er jeden Moment einen Satz Ohrfeigen von dem breitschultrigen Asen und hatte es köstlich amüsiert für ein Zeichen von Lokis schlechtem Gewissen und vielleicht noch verletzen Stolzes gehalten.

Er hatte immer gedacht, Loki war eben einfach eine peinliche Drama-Queen und das ganze Gejammer, wie schrecklich Thor doch sei und was er ihm alles angetan hätte, wäre nichts anderes als lautes Gejaul eines getroffenen Hundes.

Jetzt war dem Playboy jegliches Lachen vergangen. Sein Kopf war wie leer gefegt und alles, was er noch fühlte, war eine Welle brennenden Hasses.

War es wirklich möglich, dass der blonde Affe seinem Stiefbruder derartiges antun konnte? Wo er doch eigentlich so dumm und meistens friedlich wirkte?

Ja!

Tony hatte immer weniger Zweifel daran, dass er dazu fähig war, je länger er mit dem schrecklichen Gedanken jonglierte. Thor war nicht nur ein sanftes Lamm, er konnte auch ganz anders wenn er wütend war und er, als selbst einer der nordischen Götter, hatte auch die Kraft dazu Loki zu überwältigen und derart zu verletzen.

Im Magen des Milliardärs brannte es heiß vor Abscheu. Jetzt war sein Bild des blonden Hünen entgültig im Zenit der Antipathie angelangt.

Voller Zorn feuerte er das Handtuch auf den Boden und stieß die Luft zwischen den zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Er drehte Loki zurück auf den Rücken und sah kurz in das so leblos wirkende, bleiche Gesicht, ehe er ihn schüttelte.

„Loki! Mach die Augen auf, Kleiner!", knurrte er barsch, „Sieh mich an und sag mir, ob ich recht habe! Sag mir, ob dieses miese Stück Fleisch dich angefasst hat! Sag mir, ob Thor dir jemals was angetan hat!"

Noch immer war die Silberzunge völlig weggetreten, die grünen Augen blieben reglos und verschlossen, nicht einmal ein Seufzen kam über die schmalen Lippen. Doch dann:

„Thor ..."

Kaum ein hörbares Stöhnen und Lokis Kopf rollte zur Seite, als versuchte er sein Gesicht zu verbergen.

Tonys Augen verengten sich gefährlich und er ließ den Bewusstlosen zurück auf das Bett sinken.

„Ich bringe ihn um!", zischte er tonlos, „Ich erwürge ihn mit bloßen Händen!"

Mit der Faust schlug er in den Stoff der Matratze und brachte den Gott damit heftig zum Zusammenzucken. Erst durch diese Reaktion fand der Playboy zurück zur Vernunft und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, was ihm nicht recht gelingen wollte. Als würde die ganze Luft im Raum plötzlich buchstäblich unter Strom stehen, schien auch der bewusstlose Lügenschmied die Unruhe in sich aufzunehmen und begann zu zittern und sich auf dem Laken ziellos zu räkeln. Die Augen zugekniffen und mit tiefen Falten auf der Stirn.

„Schhh, Loki."

Abgelenkt von seinen Gedanken, schluckte Tony seine Wut für einen Moment und schloss das fiebrige Gesicht des Magiers in seine breiten Hände.

„Es ist gut", hauchte er an die bebenden Lippen mit beruhigendem Tonfall, „Ich bin nicht Thor. Ich werde dir nicht weh tun."

Loki wimmerte, aber er schien dennoch zu verstehen und seine Atemzüge wurden allmählich ruhiger. Stark ließ erleichtert die Luft aus seinen Lungen. Hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er sie angehalten hatte.

Er wusste, er spürte: er musste dringend hier weg. Musste hier raus. Musste sich eine Beschäftigung suchen, bevor ihm an Ort und Stelle der Kragen platzen würde.

Wenn er Thor in die Finger kriegen würde! Scheißegal, dass er Mjölnir nicht anheben konnte, er würde es trotzdem irgendwie geregelt kriegen, dem blonden Muskelproll sein eigenes Spielzeug um die Ohren zu hauen.

Noch bestand eine kleine Hoffnung, dass er sich irrte – und er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als dass er irrte – aber eine Intuition in seinen Eingeweiden versuchte ihm diese Hoffnung auszureden und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

„Ich finde die Wahrheit heraus!", grollte er in der plötzlich so erdrückenden Stille der Gefängniszelle zu sich selbst und wand sich vom Bett ab. Er musste hier raus. Dringend. Noch immer nagte sich Hass und Übelkeit in einem unangenehmen Duett ein Loch durch seine Bauchhöhle und drohte in einem Strahl aus halbverdautem Alkohol aus seiner Speiseröhre zu erudieren.

Hastig klaubte er darum das Handtuch und die Kleidung des Prinzen vom Boden auf und hatte einige Mühe den wehr- und bewusstlosen danach ebenfalls wieder anzuziehen. Aber es musste sein. Andernfalls würde Loki sofort auffallen, dass etwas nicht stimmte, sobald er erwachen würde.

Als die Hose endlich wieder über die dünnen Beine geschoben und ordentlich zugeknöpft war, und auch das T-Shirt wieder saß, wo es hingehörte, nahm sich Tony einen letzten Moment, um auf den Schwarzhaarigen herabzublicken, der nun wirkte, als sei er einfach nur erschöpft eingeschlafen. Die Anspannung auf dem edlen, schmalen Gesicht war einer nichtssagenden lethargischen Maske gewichen. Der Milliardär seufzte tief.

Mit einem wehmütigen Stich in seinem Herzen, streifte er die dünne Baumwollbettdecke wieder über den hageren Leib und drückte einen letzten, zärtlichen Kuss auf die so begehrten, blassen und bitter schmeckenden Lippen des Gottes, ehe er schließlich, beinahe fluchtartig, den Raum verließ und das Sicherheitssystem wieder aktivierte. Die schwere Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss und verbarg die Silberzunge vor jedem weiteren Blick der Außenwelt.

Kaum geschehen, stürmte Tony über den Gang zum Fahrstuhl in Richtung seines privaten Appartments, die Hände unbehaglich in Bauchgegend in sein Shirt gekrallt und beschloss, sich, sobald er dort angekommen war, wieder in den harten Alkohol zu flüchten, bevor er sich wirklich noch übergeben musste.

Ob vor Abscheu darüber, was der Odinson offenbar schreckliches getan hatte und weswegen er den Kotzbrocken noch ins Kreuzverhör nehmen würde, oder was er selbst – mit der feigen Hilfe eines Betäubungsmittels – getan hatte und ihm erst jetzt erneut vollends ins Bewusstsein sickerte.

„Loki ..."

[Ende.]

* * *

– TotenmonD –

_Hinweis:_

_Wie ihr vielleicht bemerkt habt, steht der Status des OneShots nicht auf "Complete", denn ich behalte mir vor irgendwann noch einmal eine Fortsetzung zu schreiben._

_Die konkrete Idee dazu steht schon, aber momentan habe ich keine Zeit und Lust dazu, ich möchte mich auf meine DragonBall-Geschichten und meine LokixChris-Fiction konzentrieren, bevor ich hier weiter mache._

_Also tut mir leid euch vertrösten zu müssen, aber freut euch dennoch, dass es an dieser Stelle hier noch nicht zu Ende ist._

_Ideen dürft ihr mir trotzdem gern zukommen lassen._


End file.
